Eager Night
by ColourBlonde
Summary: As her first vampire encounter, Sookie willingly enters into a contract with The Queen.  How will this entrance into the world of vampires change her life? And how will she react to the vampires who make her acquaintance?
1. Chapter 1

**Eager Night**

**This is my first fic in a long time. I've had the idea floating around for a bit, but just not the motivation to really write it. But here it is! I have the first 3 chapters written. I don't know how often I'll update, but hopefully the motivation will stick around and hang out for a while.**

**This version of Sookie still isn't overly educated but has a bit more 'school smarts' than Bookie. I've done this basically because when I write I can't stop myself from using the odd 'bigger' word, despite my lack of utilising them in real life. Or we could just say that she really studies her word of the day calendar.**

**Also, any errors are my own.**

**Rated M for future lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though Eric and ASkars own me. Yes, I am theirs.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I took a deep breath in attempt to school my nerves as I saw the sign.

'_Oh God. I'm actually going to do this?'_

The breath didn't calm me down and as I pulled into the packed parking lot I forced myself to take a few more and felt my foot tapping on the floor of my car. I was definitely anxious.

As I looked at the line of patrons I saw that I definitely did not fit in with them. '_But wasn't that the point?'_ A nervous smile crossed my features, because I knew I would never dress like that, regardless of the fact that I didn't even own those kinds of clothes.

I looked in the mirror to reapply my lipstick and closed my eyes for one more deep breath before pasting a fake smile on my face, nodding to myself and stepping out of my car.

I tried to walk with confidence toward the line, but they were all staring at me as though I were a neon pink, tap-dancing koala. I knew they were wondering what the heck someone so obviously 'vanilla' like me was doing here. But I decided to ignore their stares, smoothed the front of my dress, held my head a little higher and put a little sway into my hips to increase my confidence.

I let my mind wander to everything that had happened earlier that day as the line inched forward. Actually, considering its size, it was moving quite quickly. Within twenty minutes I was handing my ID to the statuesque blonde at the door.

"25, hmmm? How sweet it is," she purred as she handed it back, eyeing me from head to toe. I smiled nervously as I headed inside.

The interior of the bar looked exactly how I expected it to look. Red and black everywhere, a lot of gothic extravagance... I almost snickered at the sight but held it in. The fact that it looked so predictable helped calm my nerves and ready me, so I walked over to the bar.

"Gin and tonic, please," I requested. The Native-looking bartender looked at me for a moment before preparing my drink more quickly than I could see. I handed him payment and turned to peruse my surroundings more closely.

Every patron of the bar, except me, was dressed in black and/or red. And a lot of it was vinyl or leather/pleather or lace. And for the female patrons, those articles of 'clothing' left little or nothing to the imagination. I saw two women who were not wearing shirts; instead they had black tape covering their nipples. I blushed and turned away when I saw that. Definitely not a common sight for me.

After a few moments of looking around, my eyes focused on a small stage. Centred on the stage was an honest to goodness throne. And lounging, for 'sitting' did not accurately describe it, but lounging on that throne was a man of pure perfection.

I had known what to expect when I came here, and I had known what to expect when I saw him, heck, I had seen a picture of him which helped prepare me, but seeing him in person... wow.

Even though he was lounging, it was obvious that he was quite tall; taller than the average man by a few inches. And to perfectly compliment that height was what appeared to be a body that was beautifully toned. Not overly muscular where every little bit bulges, but toned where you would be able to see the muscle definition that was earned from hard work, not leg presses, bicep curls, and thousands of crunches each day.

I began a closer look by starting at his feet that were clad in black motorcycle boots, crossed at the ankle. His black jean-clad legs were extremely long and stretched out in front of him. His chest was covered in a leather vest and nothing else, proving, even from my distance, that my assumption about his toned body was correct. His hands were tented in front of his chest (which showed a light dusting of fair hair) and grew from beautifully pale, toned arms. Blond hair, almost the same shade as mine, grazed his broad shoulders, and looked extremely touchable. And his face! Features that were perfectly sculpted, topped by bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that were intensely looking straight at me.

Feeling a bit saucy, definitely not normal for me, I quirked an eyebrow and raised my drink in a friendly salute before taking a deep sip through my straw and turning to look around the bar a bit more, avoiding his perplexed look.

My head started bobbing along to the music which was focused on the night time, death and blood. I may be a Christian and not a fan of conspiracy and murder, but when a classic like Boney M.'s 'Rasputin' comes on; you've just got to dance. Especially if you love dancing as much as I do.

Not caring that I didn't have a date or a friend with me to dance with, I quickly finished my drink and started dancing among the throng of scantily clad others. When I dance I'm able to 'let go' and just enjoy myself. I don't care what's going on with others, and my mind can just completely shut down, allowing my body to act of its own accord. I don't often get to experience such freedom.

I was so lost in the movement of my body that it caught me by surprise when I felt someone place their hands on my hips and pull my backside against their front. Their front which appeared to be appreciating my dancing quite a bit.

Still enjoying dancing, I just went with it, moving for myself, though feeling the body behind mine keeping up quite well.

"You move beautifully," a deep voice whispered seductively in my ear. "I can't help but wonder if your movements measure up in other areas."

My inner 'good girl' was cringing at his suggestive comment. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this man wanted to have sex with me, and part of me wanted to turn around and slap him. But I had my suspicion as to who my dance partner was, and if I was right, I had him just where I wanted him.

I turned around and my assumption was proven correct when I looked up, and up, and up into those intense blue eyes that were looking at me with an overwhelming amount of heat. I decided to tell my inner 'good girl' to take a bit of a break, and allow my inner 'bad girl,' whom I had never met, to come out to play.

"Is that so?" I practically purred, a sly smirk taking over my face as I continued moving against him. His response was to growl in my ear.

I may be a good girl, but that growl had an unexpected effect on my lady bits.

Oblivious to our surroundings, we continued our sensual dance, and I'd be lying if I said my inner bad girl wasn't wondering about his movements in other areas as well.

We were rubbing up against each other quite a bit, my breathing becoming quite heavy, and I was surprised at my wanton behaviour, but enjoying every moment that I felt his solid body writhing against mine, his hard length pressed against my stomach. It was quite empowering to know that I was having the same effect on him as he was on me.

It didn't take long before he made his first real move, which was to lean over and lick along the length of my neck. The action caused a shiver to ripple through my body. His tongue then moved a bit higher to suck and nibble on my earlobe.

Panties? Sopping wet.

With the knowledge that I had about vampires, I knew that he was aware of the effect he was having on me. Normally I would be ashamed and embarrassed about not only that knowledge, but the fact that I was having that reaction; that inner good girl of mine must have packed her bags and headed for Fiji because I couldn't care less.

I felt him smirk against my skin and knew that I needed to regain control.

He breathed coolly across my skin as his lips hovered mere inches from mine. I looked into his eyes to see his pupils heavily dilated and his eyes focused on my lips. He moved in to make his move and I pulled my head back, surprising him.

I just smirked at him and continued dancing.

His eyebrow was quirked in surprise for a moment before a smirk crossed his features to mirror my own. He knew I was playing and he was definitely going to enjoy the game.

I poured even more of myself into my movements, dancing more seductively than I ever had before. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard a small moan escape his lips, before he leaned forward again in attempt to capture my lips. Anticipating my move, he swooped in more quickly than I could avoid and actually managed to slightly graze mine before I turned my body so my back was to his front.

The growl was back. Was I even wearing panties anymore?

After another 5 minutes or 5 hours of dancing (I had lost track of time), I pulled away, put a perky smile on my face and announced, "I'm positively dying of thirst."

After another quiet groan I saw him eyeing my neck before muttering, "So am I."

Smile still on my face, I headed towards the bar. I slid onto a barstool and felt his hard (all over) body press into my back.

"O negative and a gin and tonic," he informed the bartender.

"How did you know my drink?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I was watching you earlier," he stated, simply.

"Well that's a bit creepy," I said as I was handed my drink from the bartender.

His response shocked not only me, but apparently every single person, living or dead, within hearing distance. He let out a loud, booming laugh.

"I suppose it would sound that way," he replied, still chuckling softly. "Join me at my table," he added before walking away.

'_Manners, please,_' I thought to myself as I watched him (really his backside, which was gorgeous) walk away. After a few steps he seemed to realize that I was not following him and stopped, turning to face me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him as he looked back, obviously not used to people going against his wishes.

He strode back to me and placed his hands on the bar on either side of my body, leaning over me with a completely different kind of growl. "I asked you to follow me."

"You commanded actually, but I was raised with manners, and if you would like my company, I highly suggest you modify your request in that way."

His lip twitched. I knew he was irritated I was defying him, but also amused. "Please join me," he said, holding out his hand.

"There we go," I smiled at him, placing my small hand in his much bigger one as he led me across the bar to a semi-private booth.

"Thank you for the drink," I said as I took a sip after sliding in. Instead of sitting across from me he sat next to me, so close that our sides were touching, his arm across the back of the booth behind me.

"It was my pleasure," He purred the last word, causing more shivers to work down my spine. I smiled at him in response.

"So, Miss..." he started, pausing in request for my name.

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse," I informed him.

"Miss Stackhouse," he continued, "what brings you to Fangtasia this balmy summer night?"

"I love to dance," was my simple reply. It wasn't a lie.

"Ah, I could see that. And you're quite adept at it. But this doesn't seem like the kind of place that would draw in a delicate flower such as yourself. You're much too sweet."

I couldn't hold in a laugh, "not especially."

My answer amused him. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why did you choose my bar?"

"Your bar? You're the owner?" My eyes widened as though I hadn't known this piece of information.

He appeared taken aback that someone might not know this piece of trivia. "That I am. Eric Northman, at your service," Again with the purring a suggestion.

"Well, Mr. Northman, you may assume I'm a delicate Southern Belle, and in some ways I am, but I'm not as dainty as you might think. You presume to know what kind of person I am based on what? The fact that I'm not wearing black latex and baring my neck at every vampire I see?"

He chuckled, "For starters. White sundresses with red roses are not often seen at vampire bars. But I can tell in more ways that this is not your type of place, and I find myself intrigued."

"What other ways?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"For starters, most people come to Fangtasia with the hope of being bitten and fucked by a vampire." I blushed at his words as he continued. "That very reaction of yours, enticing as it may be, distinguishes you. I can also tell from your scent that you are inexperienced in the ways of men. Which means that human men are utter fools."

My blush deepened. I knew vampires had strong senses, but I had no idea they could tell something like _that_. That just by being around me they could sniff out my virginity.

He continued, eyes gazing over my chest, working up to my face. "Vampires are quite skilled in that department. If you came to Fangtasia in hopes of an enjoyably memorable first time, I am more than willing to spend the rest of my night acquainting myself with every delectable inch of your body." He pushed my hair off my shoulder and leaned in to sniff my neck as he whispered huskily, "I can guarantee it will be an experience you will never forget and will never be topped."

His finger traced its way across the deep sweetheart neckline of my dress, grazing the top of my breasts, causing my breath to deepen and goose bumps to rise across my skin. The reactions this man could get out of me.

With hooded eyes I looked into his own which were dark with lust. I leaned in towards him, pressing my breasts against his arm, causing him to let out a low groan. I moved my mouth to his ear and flicked my tongue against his lobe, his fangs fully descended.

"Well, Mr. Northman," I purred in his ear, "that offer sounds mighty hard to resist." I lightly traced my finger across his chest, which was rock hard. "I can tell it would definitely be quite pleasurable," I added a suggestive purr to the last word, just like him.

I could tell his anticipation was growing, so I went in for the kill, seductively whispering "Unfortunately that's not why I'm here."

I somehow pulled myself away from him to sit flat on the bench. It took him a moment to realize what I had said before his eyes focused on me with anger.

"What?"

"Sheriff Northman, I'm the Queen's new asset. I believe you were expecting me?"

His fangs were extended for a completely different reason as he glared at me through angry eyes. This was not a vampire that enjoyed being played.

"Explain yourself," he hissed.

"Please." I added to his statement. This time he was not amused, so I continued. "I intend to, however I don't think this discussion should take place in public."

He appeared to agree as he stood. "Follow me." After a beat he spat out "please."

I stood with him as he led the way to his office. He must have mentally reached out to his child, because almost immediately we were joined by the gorgeous blonde from the door.

Eric sat at the chair behind the desk and I took one of the seats in front of it. The female vampire stood to the side, watching.

"Explain now," he insisted, still glaring at me.

Peeved at his returning lack of manners, I turned to the other vampire. "Since Mr. Rude here won't do it, I'll introduce myself. Sookie Stackhouse."

She appeared amused, "Pam."

Eric was very irritated now, "Lovely. You can exchange makeup tips when we are finished, if I decide to let you go. Explain."

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. "You should probably be a bit nicer to me, Sheriff. The Queen has gained me as an asset for a reason, and it's not my breasts or dancing skills. So if you want to learn about what I can do, and possibly have access to my skill, be polite. Cause trust me... it's goooood." Playing it up couldn't hurt right now.

Pam still looked amused. Eric looked like he wanted to pounce. "Explain, please."

"Thank you," I said, in reference to his forced manners. I knew I was walking a thin line, but I also knew he couldn't do anything to me. I needed to rein in my feistiness a bit, though. I made sure I had their attention before I started my story.

"I was at work earlier this evening. I'm a waitress at a bar in Bon Temps called Merlotte's..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted or favourited me and my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far.**

**I've had this chapter written for a few months (yes, even a part that is a bit related to Dead Reckoning – I wrote that nod months ago!). I have most of chapter 3 and some of chapter 4 written, but after that I've nothing. So I can't guarantee when or how often I'll update, but I couldn't hold off on this one because, as I said, I've had it for so long.**

**I hope you enjoy reading all about Sookie's meeting with The Queen (and her creepy man-child).**

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes. "You should probably be a bit nicer to me, Sheriff. The Queen has gained me as an asset for a reason, and it's not my breasts or dancing skills. So if you want to learn about what I can do, and possibly have access to my skill, be polite. Cause trust me... it's goooood." Playing it up couldn't hurt right now.

Pam still looked amused. Eric looked like he wanted to pounce. "Explain, please."

"Thank you," I said, in reference to his forced manners. I knew I was walking a thin line, but I also knew he couldn't do anything to me. I needed to rein in my feistiness a bit, though. I made sure I had their attention before I started my story.

"I was at work earlier this evening. I'm a waitress at a bar in Bon Temps called Merlotte's..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>_  
>Earlier that evening<em>

_I was wiping down a table when I felt it._

_Nobody else at Merlotte's seemed to notice that anything was different, but I just had a feeling. I looked behind me to see the two patrons who had seated themselves at a booth in my section._

_These weren't ordinary patrons. These were vampires._

_Ever since vampires had 'come out of the coffin' two years earlier, I had fluctuated in my desires; alternating between desperately wanting to meet a vampire and desperately wanting to avoid them. I had nothing against vampires. From the very moment I had heard of their existence I was excited. But that didn't stop me from being a bit afraid of the unknown. A bit hypocritical of me, but not something I could help._

_As I headed over to their table, I couldn't help but take in their appearances._

_The female vampire looked no older than 15 or 16 years. But she was elegant beyond her years in a way that suited her perfectly. She was wearing a crisp white pantsuit and every detail about her was perfect, from her curled eyelashes to the crease in her pants. Her reddish/brown hair was worn in loose waves, and her wide eyes were looking at me as I began to take in her companion._

_He looked like a child who was hit with a growth ray. He had a boyish head topped with light blond hair that sat atop a broad, muscular body. He creeped me out a bit, especially since his blue eyes were focused on my neck._

"_Hi, welcome to Merlotte's. My name is Sookie; what can I get for you this evening?" I had my fake, nervous smile on my face._

_Creepy man-child moved his gaze to stare directly into my eyes with such intensity it was giving me a headache. His elegant companion did the speaking for them. "True Blood," she stated with no inflection, "Unless you're willing to offer yourself."_

"_Sorry," I laughed nervously, "No 'Essence of Sookie' on tonight's menu. I'll check to see if we have any blood in stock."_

_I checked on my other tables as I made my way to the bar, absentmindedly handing Hoyt Fortenberry a bottle of ketchup and grabbing some mustard for Denise Rattray's onion rings._

"_Our first vampires!" I exclaimed excitedly to Sam. Sam Merlotte was one of my best friends and owner of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. "It's so exciting!"_

"_It's not exciting, cher. I'll take over their table for you."_

"_What? Why?" I asked, surprised._

"_Vampires are dangerous, despicable creatures. You don't wanna get anywhere near them."_

"_Sam Merlotte, what gives you the right to judge them? And can't humans be just as despicable?"_

_He just glared at the vampires out of the corner of his eye as he fixed Andy another rye and coke._

"_Anyway, do we still have any True Blood in stock?"_

"_Went bad so I threw it out. Maybe they'll get the hell out of here since we don't have anything for them."_

"_Sam, I'm disappointed in your discrimination. As long as it's legal for vampires to be here, I'm going to treat them just like any other customer. And I suggest you put in another order for blood." I turned my back on him and walked back over to the vampires, informing Catfish Hennessy of the time (8:42) on my way._

"_I'm awful sorry, but we don't have any in stock. We had some a while ago but no vampires ever came in so it went bad. You're actually our first." My nervous smile was back._

"_No matter," the female said, "we aren't here for the nourishment. We have come to speak with you."_

"_What? Why? Did I accidentally scratch your car somewhere or somethin'? I'm awful sorry..."_

"_Enough," creepy man-child said, cutting off my rambling. "Sookie Stackhouse. Twenty-five years old. Resides with her grandmother Adele on Hummingbird Road. Has an older brother named Jason, 28, who resides in his parents' house. Parents, Michelle and Corbett, deceased 18 years from a flood. Has worked at Merlotte's Bar and Grill for six years. Need I go on?"_

_If ever there was a time for the expression 'catching flies', this was it. I knew my mouth was agape in shock. How did they..._

"_As I said," the female stated casually, "we have come to speak with you."_

_Mouth still agape I nodded weakly. "I get off work in fifteen minutes."_

"_We'll wait."_

_Numbly, I walked back to the bar. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back hallway._

"_Cher, you don't have to talk to them."_

"_They know all about my life, Sam. I _need _to talk to them. How do they..."_

"_We'll do it in my office then. I can keep an eye out and make sure you're safe."_

_I shook my head, "I think I should do this alone." He opened his mouth to interrupt but I cut him off. "Sam, if I'm going to get anything honest out of them, I need to do this on my own. I think you're right that it should be in a somewhat public place; like your office. I'll leave the door open a crack, but this is my life and its details. I need to talk to them alone."_

_Sam wanted to argue, that much was obvious, but he reluctantly nodded. "If anything happens, you holler at me, you got that? I won't let anything happen to you."_

_He pulled me into a hug. I had no doubts that Sam would do what he could to ensure my safety. He may be small, only a few inches taller than me, but he has quite a strong body. You'd be surprised to see him lift the boxes of shipments for the bar. It was impressive, especially since he often did so shirtless._

"_I'll have Arlene cover the rest of your tables until Dawn gets in so you can get this over with."_

_I nodded and took a deep breath and offered Sam a weak smile before heading back out to the bar._

"_My boss has offered us the use of his office, if you'll follow me," I said. I was a bit freaked out by this whole situation, so I had given up on my perky waitress persona._

_The two vampires followed me and I gestured for them to sit. It was immediately obvious that they were going to show their 'superiority' when she sat in the chair behind Sam's desk, and he stood next to her, hands folded in front of him._

_I sat in front of the desk in the visitor's chair with more cushioning. She sat unnaturally still, staring at me without moving. She was trying to intimidate me. I was an extremely stubborn person, so I stared right back. She was the one who came to me, so she could be the first to say something._

_After a long while, which could have been 10 minutes or a few hours, she gave a small, almost imperceptible nod showing she was impressed and began._

"_Your cousin Hadley."_

'Huh? Is this _Jeopardy_? 'What is my drug addicted cousin I haven't seen in years and we presumed dead, Alex.''_ My confusion must have shown, so she elaborated. "Your cousin Hadley is the reason we know about your life."_

_I had so many thoughts running through my head at her statement. But what came out of my mouth was "Who are you?"_

_She laughed. It wasn't a laugh of amusement and it wasn't a sarcastic laugh, it just was. "My name is Sophie-Anne Leclerq. This is my child André."_

"_How-dee-do." I paused a moment to school my thoughts. "I'm sorry, but we thought Hadley was... she's alive?"_

"_Oh yes. She is alive and at my home in New Orleans. She is quite fond of you."_

"_Not fond enough to call to let her family know she's okay," I bitterly replied. Neither Sophie-Anne nor André gave any reaction to my statement. "How did you meet my cousin, and why would she have shared my life's history with you?"_

_André growled. I guess he didn't approve of my asking reasonable questions._

"_Hadley is my pet." She stated as though she was telling me her favourite colour instead of telling me that she had sex with and drank from my cousin on a regular basis._

"_Your pet? She's..."_

"_Yes, she enjoys women. And she is treated quite well."_

_I took a moment to process the information before moving on. "Okay, but why did she talk about me? I don't think discussing one's family is normal pillow talk."_

"_We discuss many things. Hadley brought up her family."_

"_Okay, but why are you here needing to talk to me?" I thought that was a valid question._

"_Hadley informed me of your telepathy. I want your skill."_

_I was completely flabbergasted. Hadley would discuss me and my curse with her lover? Why? "I'm sorry, but it's not exactly like I can hold your hand and magically zap my curse into you."_

_She smiled at me as though she was placating a slow child. "You will work for me and be my personal telepath."_

"_Not to be rude, but I don't recall a point in this conversation where I offered, or agreed to any such thing. I have a job and I have a life. I'm not your pet to order about."_

_Andre took a step toward me, fangs bared in anger, but halted when Sophie-Anne sternly said his name. He growled before moving to stand beside her again, glaring at me menacingly. Yup, definitely not a creepy man-child I wanted to annoy._

_Sophie-Anne continued as though her child had not just desired ending my life. "Miss Stackhouse, I am only speaking to you out of consideration for your cousin. If I wanted to, I could simply take you."_

"_And how would that endear you to Hadley? The knowledge that you kidnapped her cousin against her will? If you care about her in any way, you would not harm someone you claim that she is fond of."_

"_No, but I could make it your choice by harming and eliminating those you care about until you concede."_

_I internally shuddered. I was on the naive side, but not so much so that I thought vampires were completely harmless creatures. I knew that they didn't survive solely True Blood, nor did they hold hands and go skipping through gardens of daisies in the moonlight. But to hear one inform me straight to my face that she would have no problem hurting, or killing off my family and friends until I bent to her will... well, no amount of knowledge can prepare you for that._

_After a moment of silence I finally responded. "You know, telepathy isn't a science. Depending on my mood or any stress in my life, my accuracy fluctuates. So that leads me to believe that knowing my family is being harmed, or that I'm being held against my will, well, that's quite stressful, so I wouldn't be able to guarantee any accuracy in my readings."_

_To my surprise, Sophie-Anne actually smiled. "Well played, Miss Stackhouse."_

_I held back my smile. It felt odd to be proud of a compliment from an eternal teenager, but I was nonetheless._

"_However," she continued, "it appears we are at an impasse. I desire use of your telepathy and you wish to keep your life the way it is."_

_I had a feeling that I was about to play directly into her original wishes. A key negotiation tactic that I learned from my extensive reading: offer the opposition something you know they won't accept so that they will meet you halfway._

"_I'm not going to agree to anything, but if, and that's a big if, I were to agree to some form of legal contract with you, what kind of guarantee would you make me that I would still be able to live my life as I do now?"_

_The fact that man-child had a smirk appearing on his face confirmed that I had played right into their hands. The smirk didn't make him any less creepy._

"_A contract would be a very good idea, Miss Stackhouse. Since you won't come willingly and as you pointed out, I can't be sure of your accuracy if you're forced, we will have to set up scheduled visits for you to come to New Orleans, at least once a month."_

"_And how long would this 'once a month' last? You could easily say 'once a month' but mean that I'll be in New Orleans for 27 days, return home for the remaining days of the month, then drag me back to New Orleans for another 4 weeks."_

_Sophie-Anne was impressed, and to be honest, so was I. She was quite cunning so I figured she might have tried something like that. "One scheduled three-day weekend each month. Does that sound acceptable?"_

_That sounded extremely reasonable, so I nodded, before adding "what about unscheduled? What's to say you won't contact me every second day to say that a problem has arisen?"_

_She actually laughed at this one, "Sookie... I figure if we may be working together I should call you by your first name," I nodded and she continued, "Sookie, you think like a vampire. I'm impressed. What is your suggestion?"_

_I took a moment to think this over before I made my offer. I would already be locked in to three days each month. How much would I be willing to offer? "No more than seven unscheduled days each month. If you exceed those seven, they are taken from subsequent months."_

"_I agree to that. I will be generous and pay you double on any unscheduled days."_

_Her talk of payment caught me off guard. To go from talks of kidnapping, to torture, to suddenly being paid for what she wanted? But I instead just nodded._

"_And I don't want to be bitten or used for sex," I blurted. I was a virgin and didn't want to become a fangbanger. Nor did I want to have scars all over my body from being a Happy Meal._

_Another smile crossed Sophie-Anne's features. "I can't have my coveted telepath treated like any common fangbanger. I will have it written into the contract that any vampire that touches you without your permission will be punished."_

_Man-child did not look happy at this. _

"_Can you also guarantee that I won't be glamoured?" Tonight may have been my first time meeting a vampire, but I knew what they were capable of._

"_You can't be glamoured," André said. "I have already attempted and it had no effect." I glared at him, angry that he tried to influence my thoughts. '_That must have been the headache feeling I got when he was staring at me in the restaurant,'_ I thought._

"_Not to put any doubt here, but how do you even know that Hadley was being truthful? How do you know that I really can do what you think I can?"_

_Man-child had an evil smile on his face, "Aside from influencing the thoughts of the bar patrons and seeing you respond to those thoughts without asking what they wanted?"_

_Oh._

"_I noticed that you didn't answer my question about my blood," I said, and that led to more discussion about contract stipulations, and Sophie-Anne said she would have her lawyer draw up our agreed-upon contract the next day and have it delivered to me. I agreed that if I approved of everything, I would sign on a two month trial-basis. All in all it was a pretty good situation. There were some clauses she insisted on, despite my displeasure, but she was being incredibly generous, considering the circumstances._

"_There more we need to discuss, Sookie," Sophie-Anne said when our negotiations were finished. I had found myself more relaxed around her and actually found myself enjoying her company, especially since I discovered I could not read vampire brains (a fact that both relieved and disappointed Sophie-Anne and André.) I could, however, sense where their presence should be._

_I nodded to let her know to continue, and she did. "Vampires have existed in secret for thousands of years. I myself am about 1100 years old; Andre slightly younger." My eyes widened in shock and she smirked at my reaction as she continued. "To keep our existence secret, we have our own system of government that humans know nothing about."_

_I said nothing, but found that I was not surprised. They had to have one that was pretty effective to have remained in the shadows for millennia._

"_In the United States, most states represent their own kingdoms. Some states are joined, some separated, but for the most part each state is its own. Each kingdom has a king or queen that rules. States are broken into smaller governing areas, run by Sheriffs who report to their royal. There are smaller positions such as investigators, but they are of no consequence to you. I myself am the Queen of Louisiana, and all vampires residing in this state must swear fealty to me._

_I had spent the last two hours speaking to ancient royalty! Even though I was an American, I wondered whether this meant I should be curtsying or bowing. I opted against it._

"_Upon signing your contract, you will be considered my asset, and therefore to vampires, you are my property."_

_My face turned red in anger. I belonged to nobody! I opened my mouth protest, but Sophie-Anne held up her hand to silence me. "It is just words. You will not be treated as a pet or a piece of gum stuck to my shoe. In front of other vampires I will ask that you appear deferential, but that is for our safety. Including yours."_

_I didn't like it, but I understood where she was coming from. Vampires were proud creatures, and if a human appeared to think highly of themselves, they would likely try to eliminate the self-righteous person._

_With a deep sigh, I nodded._

"_Because you insist on residing in Bon Temps, you will need to meet with the Sheriff of Area 5. He resides in Shreveport and runs the vampire bar Fangtasia. If you have any issues, you will contact him." I nodded again. I hadn't been there, but everybody knew of the place. The Queen continued, "While other vampires will need to go through both you and myself for possible access to your telepathy, if you are amenable, a separate but similar contract can be drawn up for him, which will not require my permission, as long as he does not interfere with my scheduled access. It is up to you. He is considered to be a good boss by his employees, and has good character."_

_I sat quietly. I was fine with working for the Queen a few days a month. Actually, I was getting a bit excited for it. For once I wouldn't be considered a 'freak among men,' but would instead be revered for my difference. But now I was possibly going to be offered out to other vampires, and maybe sign a contract with yet another? How was this permitting me to live my life as I usually do? But he's based in Shreveport, so would a few evenings a month really make that much difference?_

"_I'll consider it and make my decision later," I said. I might as well meet the guy before signing anything. "And I'll need to have veto power, without consequences, for anyone else."_

"_That is fine. I do request that you introduce yourself and make your decision tonight so that I can notify my lawyer."_

_She pulled out her cell phone and dialled. I could only hear her side of the conversation. "Pamela, it is Sophie-Anne. Yes. Good evening, Eric. Yes. Unfortunately I am not here for long, otherwise I would join you. I have some news that I think will please you. A delightful new asset residing in your area. They will be by tonight. I'll leave the rest a surprise." She hung up without saying goodbye._

_She looked at me with a sly smile. "Eric Northman is rather fun to work over and his child Pamela's reactions are usually quite entertaining."_

"_I noticed you didn't tell him my name, gender, or what you need me for," I was curious._

"_And that is where the fun comes in. I only wish I could be there. You must share the details with me afterwards." At my curious look she continued. "Eric is quite the lothario and manages to get whatever, and whomever he wants. You are beautiful, intelligent, charming and sweet. He will immediately want you."_

_I must have looked stunned, because she laughed. Even André smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt that you will maintain your dignity. You are far too stubborn. Which is why I wish I could be there instead of returning to New Orleans to meet with my lawyer."_

"_Is it his glamour that..." I was wondering why he was able to get whoever he wants. Sophie-Anne shook her head. "Oh no. Not at all. In all my years I have never met a man more attractive than the Viking, and yes, as a human that is what he was. All he needs do is simply look at someone, and they want him. I don't believe he has ever had to glamour a partner into feeding or having sex with him." _

_With that she took her phone back out and quickly searched through it before handing it to me. On the screen was a picture of pure perfection. I felt a throb down low._

"_Yes, exactly."_

_After finishing up we stood and I showed the vampires out the back door. Not in the mood to talk to Sam, and not having the time if I was to head to Fangtasia that evening, I grabbed my purse, wrote him a note and headed out._

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

"So I went home, changed, and headed here. "

Pam and Eric were staring at me, so I shrugged my shoulders to indicate that story time was over.

"A telepath," Eric finally spoke, a grin crossing his stunning features, "I had a psychic once. It was amazing."

"Did the psychic think so?" I couldn't help by ask.

Eric's grin grew, "for a while."

A silence fell over the room before Eric spoke again, "I will have a contract drawn up for you to work for me as well."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I never actually offered, nor have you politely requested use of my services."

Pam actually snickered, and I smiled at her before turning back to Eric who was openly leering at me, "Services, plural?"

"Ugh, that's it," I stood up, "I was informed to introduce myself, and I've done that. I will let you know if any problems regarding my telepathy or safety arise when I'm in your area." Ignoring Eric I turned to Pam, "It was nice to meet you, Pam. If you ever need to complain about Mr. Slimy here, just let me know." She snickered and I turned to the door.

I hadn't even finished taking my first step before there was a blur and an amused yet irritated Viking standing before me.

"Dearest Sookie. I am most contrite that I may have affronted you by speaking so gracelessly; however your insurmountable beauty and charm have rendered me most incapable of acting as a proper gentleman. I would be ever so gracious if you would be amenable to offering your outstanding skills of telepathy for my occasional employ; an act for which I would be ever so appreciative." He topped off his over the top apology and request by bowing deeply, one arm extended in front of him and towards me.

Pam was loudly laughing at this point, and I couldn't hold in a giggle. As far as apologies and requests go, I didn't think this one could be beat. As he waited for my reply, Eric looked up and winked at me with a sincere grin.

"Why Mr, Northman," I said, exaggerating my Southern accent, "I do believe we have an accord." I responded to his bow by moving into a curtsy.

"Oh Sookie," Pam said, wiping a bloody tear of laughter from her eye, "I'm going to like having you around."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the love I've been getting. I don't love this (shorter) chapter as much as my first two, but it does have more Sookie/Eric banter, so that's got to count for something! **

**And I'm glad you guys are liking my version of QSA. In the books, Sookie never really thought of her as a 'bad guy' – she actually didn't dislike her, and Eric even respected her. She just made one poor decision as to how to get something in which she was interested. So I'm going to enjoy the opportunity to play with the QSA I kind of envision from the books.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

I woke at ten, which was quite late for me. Considering, however, that I had stayed at Fangtasia until the wee hours of the morning, it wasn't surprising. After I agreed to work for Eric as well, we discussed any additional stipulations that we wanted considered for my working with him, and he also made some suggestions for some things I hadn't thought of (how I could have forgotten to insist on a 'non-turning' clause was beyond me). He called Sophie-Anne and after both he and I spoke to her, she informed her lawyer to sort everything out.

He then requested (politely – I was rubbing off on him!) my presence back out in the bar and I found myself enjoying his company.

_The Previous Night_

_Eric looked toward the bartender and simply raised an eyebrow. Ten seconds later a fresh gin and tonic was sitting in front of me._

_We sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Eric spoke. "What are they thinking about?" He tilted his head toward the scantily clad, writhing masses._

"_Sex," I replied instantly with a blush. Some of the thoughts were quite graphic and appeared to be memories of times spent with the Viking in front of me. I looked at him briefly before looking away again in embarrassment._

"_This embarrasses you?"_

_I shook my head, but he just quirked his eyebrow. "I've seen and heard a lot, but it's usually not memories of sex with the person sitting across from me. And given my... situation," I was referring to my virginity, "I'm sure you can understand my discomfort."_

"_It bothers you to know that I have been with others?" He couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk, though he spoke in a curious tone._

_-"Oh, no," I said, lying slightly. Though he was now one of my employers, I couldn't help but find him attractive, and it's also not easy being the only 25 year old virgin you know. "Sophie-Anne told me that you are over 1000 years old. It would be more bothersome and alarming if you hadn't been with tons of people. And as a vampire, it'd be hard to think you haven't been with anyone even tonight," my blush was back in full force when he nodded slightly, confirming that he had already enjoyed someone this evening. "But sometimes people's thoughts come out in pictures, so to actually see the acts themselves is..."_

"_Disturbing?"_

"_In a way, yes." Also disgusting in a way. Especially since one woman was picturing an orgy in her head. Yeesh, imagine if vampires could get STIs._

_He smiled as he sipped at his blood, which was also placed on our table. "You are a fascinating human, Miss Stackhouse."_

"_How so?" I inquired as I sipped my drink. "And please, if we're going to be working together, call me Sookie."_

"_Well, Sookie," he leaned across the table, for he had seated himself on the opposite bench this time, "for one, you look at us differently."_

_I felt embarrassed, "I'm so sorry. I thought I was treating you like I treat anyone else. Except for the speaking candidly about my quirk. I was always raised to..." he cut me off._

"_You misunderstood. You treat us differently from how other humans regard us. Since we have been out to the public, I don't believe I have met a human who has looked at me as more than a fuck or a scary monster."_

_I blushed at his words before I responded, "To be fair, you do seem to be begging for that kind of attention."_

_His eyebrow quirked at me this time. "It is a means of being satiated, but other than that I despise it. So how, in your opinion, am I begging for it?"_

"_You sit on a throne, showing off your body, allowing people to offer themselves to you. And can you say that you don't snap out your fangs to instil fear? Are you never violent? Have you not just confirmed that you have sex with them on a regular basis after they treat you as nothing more than an object? I mean no offense, nor do I claim to be an expert on vampires, but you seem to be reinforcing the stereotype of vampires as scary sex objects."_

_Eric was quietly pensive for a moment. "I act as I do when on display because it is what is expected and brings in money. Humans want the sex and fear. And they present themselves to vampires in a way to get that. Humans appear at Fangtasia, acting and looking like fangbanging bloodbags. They know we require blood for sustenance, and for us, feeding and sex are so closely related that it's rare to have one without the other. Would I not lose business and my food source if I did not give the fangbangers what they wanted from me?"_

_I smiled with some sadness at the situation. "I guess it's one of those cases of the chicken or the egg."_

"_Poultry?"_

_I snickered at Eric's confusion. "It's a saying, 'which came first, the chicken or the egg?' Did the fangbanger attitude lead to vampires portraying themselves as sex objects to the masses, or did the vampires acting only as sex objects beget the fangbanger disposition?" _

"_You are an intriguing creature, Sookie Stackhouse. You are beautiful, intelligent, feisty and brave. I cannot recall the last time I conversed with a human."_

"_I may not be educated, but I read a lot. And I must say, I did not expect when this evening began to end the night with a deep discussion with a vampire sheriff."_

_Eric leered at me. "A discussion is not the only depth I would love to experience with you tonight..."_

_I rolled my eyes and laughed. "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Slimy has returned."_

_Eric smiled, "My offer from earlier to take your virginity in an outstanding manner still stands."_

_I kept laughing, "I'll keep that in mind. If I ever get desperate enough to take you up on that completely un-romantic offer, you'll be the first to know. But don't hold your breath, since I basically just saw you having sex with at least 14 of the people currently in this bar." One of the memories came from a man, which caused my blush to return stronger than ever._

_In attempt to turn the conversation back to topics I was more comfortable with, I became serious. "I hope you don't mind my asking, you said you can't recall the last time you had a conversation with a human. Why are you having one with me? Why are you being so open?"_

_Eric was silent for a moment. "We will be working together quite a bit, and as you and Sophie-Anne have discussed, if you are treated poorly you are less likely to do a good job, so it is in my best interests to treat you well."_

"_Yeah, but there's a difference between treating me well and treating me as you have been; almost as a friend. I'm sure there are other humans you treat well, but I doubt you sit and have conversations regarding your nature with them."_

"_As I've said, I find you intriguing. Plus I want to fuck you, and you are more likely to yield if I act this way."_

_I couldn't hold in a laugh at his honesty. And trust Eric to turn everything back to sex. I took a look around and noticed the bar thinning out, seeming to indicate it was near closing. My unavoidable yawn confirmed the late hour._

_I stood to leave and Eric rose with me, walking me to my car. "You need a new car," he stated simply._

"_Eric, I'm a barmaid in Bon Temps, Louisiana. My car suits me just fine."_

_He looked at it with distaste. "You will be driving to and from Shreveport and New Orleans on a regular basis. You need something reliable."_

"_I'll get on that right after I win the lottery and fix my driveway, re-paint the house, and fix the faulty water heater but just before I buy a sports team and move to the South of France with Johnny Depp ," I huffed. At Eric's silence I realized how bratty I sounded. "I'm sorry," I said sheepishly._

_Eric stepped closer to me and brushed my hair behind my ear, cupping my cheek in his hand. Despite his slutty status, I couldn't help but lean into it. No matter what (and who) he may do in his spare time, the man was gorgeous and made my lady bits tingle. If I weren't a virgin, I don't know if I would have been able to resist him. But I was glad that I was holding my own._

_We were looking in each other's eyes, and I'm sure mine held as much lust as his did. I'm sure he heard my heart beat increase and smelled my arousal as he leaned closer to me. Despite my pride, I felt my lips part in anticipation of a kiss, but instead he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You will come to me," he said, huskily. "You will yield."_

_His over-confidence helped me clear my head and I smiled sardonically. "Good night, Eric," and with that I got in my car and drove away._

Present

If I said I didn't dream about deep blue eyes and Vikings as I slept, I'd be lying. There was absolutely no denying that I was attracted to my new employer, no matter how much I wanted to tell myself that he was just another gorgeous slut.

Which was all I would let him remain. My gorgeous, slutty boss.

I didn't have to work until the evening shift, so I got out of bed and headed to the shower, taking my time to enjoy the spray as my mind continued playing the events of the previous night like a movie. Who would have thought that 'Crazy Sookie,' small town waitress would be working for a vampire queen and have piqued the interest of a 1000 year old Viking vampire who happened to be the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth?

And why didn't I let him take my virginity?

I shook my head at myself as I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast with Gran. She was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. "How was it?" She asked with a smile.

I couldn't hold in a laugh. When I got home from Merlotte's, before heading to Fangtasia, I had given Gran a brief overview of the discussion with Sophie-Anne and André. She was proud of the fact that I was going to be able to use my telepathy and that I was finally going to be appreciated. She was also quite curious about vampires, and excited that I had met one.

"It went well," I told her. "Eric seems like a decent vampire, and I did end up offering to go into a contract with him as well. And his child Pam, that means he made her into a vampire, seems awesome. I'm kind of excited to see them again."

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart," she said with a sincere smile. "I want to smack Hadley upside the head, but if she had to get you involved with vampires, at least it seems to be with ones that will treat you well."

I nodded as I ate. I was upset with Hadley as well, but in a way she was also opening new doors for me. And it was nice to know that she hadn't gotten herself killed.

After eating, I went back to my room to change into my favourite bikini so that I could work on my tan while Gran worked in her beloved garden. I know that tanning is bad for you, but I didn't have many vices: I didn't smoke, I barely drank, and I didn't have unprotected random (or any) sex. So I figured that I had earned the right to the sun.

I had been lying out in the back yard with my book for a while when I heard a car bouncing down our old driveway. They parked in the front and I heard Gran greet our visitor. Minutes later, Gran came into the backyard, followed by a man who reminded me of a human snowman: he was made up completely of circles.

"Sookie, this is Mr. Cataliades. He's come to go over some contracts with you." I jumped out of my lounger at Gran's words. I was wearing a string bikini to meet the lawyer? I was absolutely embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said as I shook his hand with a blush on my face. "Won't you please come inside while I get changed so that we can discuss the contracts?"

"That would be lovely Miss Stackhouse," and he followed me inside, Gran on his tail as well. I left them in the kitchen with a jug of lemonade as I quickly changed into my work clothes, seeing as I had to work in just two hours.

I joined Gran and Mr. Cataliades at the table as we began going over the contracts. Everything seemed to be exactly as Sophie-Anne and I discussed, though I was slightly shocked that my first weekend in New Orleans would be in just 6 days. Hopefully Sam would be able to re-arrange my schedule!

I was very happy to see the blood and sex clause included, as well as the one that I had to fight tooth and nail for: dealing with humans who are found guilty of crimes. Sophie-Anne and André wanted to deal with them by vampire means, but after much discussion, I managed to get her to agree to passing humans who commit crimes under human law to the human police. I thought André was going to drain me dry.

Sophie-Anne had added in some additional clauses that we hadn't discussed, but which I was glad to see included; such as my accommodations would be provided either at the Royal Residence or comparable in quality, my food would be provided, as would my transportation and any miscellaneous expenses I would have for a job.

My contract for Eric was almost identical; though he would pay a small fee to the Queen as well each time he used my skill. I also would not necessarily be reading for him on a long-weekend basis, but instead any three days per month, plus up to seven unscheduled days.

And when I saw my fee I almost fainted. I was being offered $5000 for each three-day weekend I was in New Orleans and $3000 for each unscheduled day. Eric would pay me $1500 for each scheduled day, $3000 each unscheduled day. That meant that just for scheduled days I'd be making a six figure salary, just for working 6 days/month! Plus any unscheduled days.

"It's too much," I told Mr. Cataliades. "I don't need that much money, and I don't deserve it for doing something that comes naturally to me."

Gran shot me a look for being ungracious, but Mr. Cataliades just smiled, "The Queen actually feels you're worth more than this, and will discuss a raise at a later date."

I just sputtered. She went from threatening my loved ones to giving me the potential to make over half a million dollars a year just from working with her and Eric. That didn't even include any work for other vampires, or if I needed to accompany her out of state.

As I signed the contracts, which had been pre-signed by Eric and Sophie-Anne, Mr. Cataliades reached into his briefcase and handed me a box. I saw that it was an iPhone.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"The Queen insisted you have a means for her to contact you if you are not at home, and Mr. Northman agreed that it was a necessity. Their numbers, in addition to Andre's, the Royal Residence's, Pam's and Fangtasia's have already been programmed."

I just looked at the phone in shock. I'd never owned any kind of cell phone, let alone one so fancy. I was opening the box in shock when some papers were slid over to me.

"What's this?"

"This is from Mr. Northman."

I looked at the papers in front of me and I choked on my own saliva. A car? He bought me a car?

"Who does he think he is? I told him last night that I don't need a car, and this..."

Gran gave me another look for being ungrateful, but then turned to the lawyer, "Mr. Cataliades, why a car? I can understand the phone, but Sookie already has a car, and this is too expensive."

I'll say. It wasn't just a car he got me, it was an Audi A8. Even without looking past the make and model, I knew it was expensive. And when I saw that the base model was $84,000 I choked again. And of course Mr. High and mighty had to add almost every option and package. A $125,000 car? Seriously? As I looked at the details, I had to chuckle at the fact that apparently my new car is silver.

He was definitely going to hear from me about the car, though I could begrudgingly understand why I needed a new one. He did point out last night that I'd be doing a lot of driving, and I don't think my car would last all that long. But $125,000?

I thanked Mr. Cataliades, who informed me that my car would be delivered within the hour. I shook the lawyer's hand as he packed up the documents, leaving a copy of each for me. As his car bounced down the driveway I turned to Gran.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Eric may seem a bit out of character, opening up to Sookie so early on, but I've found he's always been kind of different with her. Plus he knows he can't bullshit her...**

**Bonus Viking kisses to anyone who knows why I chose that car (aside from its colour)...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. Thanks for all the love you guys have been showing this story. And for those who guessed after last chapter, some of you got the car right – it's the make and model that our favourite (single!) Swedish doctor drives.**

**Some of you have made comments about how different Sophie Anne seems in this story compared to the SVM books. I actually never found her to be bad in the books. Sookie actually seemed to like her, and Eric respected her, so I don't see her as being all that different here, except for the whole Bill aspect (which QSA kind of apologized for, in her own way, in the 6th book).**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this one, and hopefully it won't be quite as long until the next one. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p>Shortly after Mr. Cataliades had left, there was another knock on the door.<p>

I opened the door to reveal a rather pale and stern looking man. Since it was my new job, I allowed my shields to drop and listened in to his thoughts.

'_Must have no gag reflex or have some crazy skill the other fangbangers don't. Don't know why else Master Eric would buy her a car. Living in a rundown shack. Maybe her pussy...'_

I tuned out then. I didn't need to know what skills I apparently had, or what skills the fangbangers Eric played with did.

Despite the thoughts he had about me, he spoke in a professional manner. "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes, that's me," I replied.

"My name is Bobby Burnham and I am Mr. Northman's daytime representative. I have come to deliver your new car."

I looked out past Bobby and saw my new Audi sitting in the driveway. It was even more gorgeous than I expected.

I must have had a look of awe on my face because Bobby's thoughts came through again. _'Dumb hick. Nowhere near worthy of Master's attentions. Don't know why the car when a mule would probably do for her. She's probably fucking him for his money and power. Fucking better not screw him over. Nice tits, though.'_

I could kind of see where the jerk was coming from with his thoughts, as much as I hated to admit it to myself. Eric obviously didn't tell him that I was a telepath, so why else would he be buying me a car? I must therefore be a 'pet.' And his thoughts had a tenor of protection to them – it was good to know that he was quite faithful and trustworthy to Eric, even if I wanted to smack him upside the head.

I shook my head slightly to snap myself out of the daze I was in with regards to Bobby's thoughts and my shiny new car and realized that my manners had evaded me. "I'm so sorry Mr. Burnham; would you like to come in? We have a fresh jug of lemonade if you'd like some."

"No thank you, Miss Stackhouse. I'm just here to drop off the car and take your old one. Would I be able to see some identification to verify that you are who you say you are before I leave you with the vehicle?" '_Wouldn't put it past a small town whore to pretend to be someone else just to get a $125,000 car. She does fit Master Eric's description of blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful with outstanding breasts.'_

"Yes, of course," I said, turning to grab my purse and trying to hide my blush. Eric said those things about me?

After checking and verifying my identification, Bobby and I headed outside so that I could empty my old car of any items it held. Bobby then handed me my new car keys and I reluctantly forfeited my old ones. Though I could fully admit that my old car was a piece of crap, it was MY piece of crap. I had saved up and bought it myself, and it had been mine for a while now.

"Have a good afternoon, Miss Stackhouse, and enjoy your new vehicle."

"Thank you, Mr. Burnham. Enjoy the rest of your day." We nodded to each other and he slid into my old car and drove it away.

* * *

><p>As reluctant as I had initially been to be given a new car, especially one so expensive, I had to admit that it was beautiful. And when I drove it to work, I'll admit I took a 'scenic route' to keep driving longer. It was absolutely spectacular. But the longer drive was also to put off going to work. I was not looking forward to telling Sam about the changes to my schedule, let alone my life!<p>

I arrived about 30 minutes early so that we could discuss everything. I knew he'd want to know all about my discussion with the vampires, but I don't think he'd expect the outcome. And I was right.

"You mean to tell me that you're now working for those bloodsuckers? Dammit Sook, you should have let me be there when you spoke to them!" He ran his hand through his messy hair in frustration.

"What difference would it have made, Sam? I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. At least this way things are sort of being done on my own terms. And Sophie-Anne doesn't seem too bad. Neither do Eric or Pam." I made sure not to use their titles when mentioning the vampires, as humans (aside from me) weren't to know about their politics.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into! They'll take over your life. They're already making you leave town every month. And now you're going to have to spend time at that damn fangbanger bar in Shreveport? You're going to be turned into some sort of blood whore! Fuck, Sookie, you can't trust them."

"I also can't hear them," I said, which pulled him up short. Sam knew, and accepted that I was 'different' and what a struggle it could be for me when I was surrounded by thoughts. "Sam, it's done," I said, continued. I was actually becoming happy with the fact that I was going to help out by using my telepathy. It had always been a curse to me, so it was sort of a relief to think that it could be used for good. "I'm excited to start working for them, and I'm quite protected through my contract."

He shook his head in begrudging acceptance and pulled me into a hug. "I just worry about you, cher. I just don't want you to get hurt." _'Love you. Lose virginity... Eric. Bastard. Could be mine._' I got one of my few brief unwanted glimpses into Sam's mind. I knew he had feelings for me, but he never acted on them. And he thought I'd have sex with Eric?

"Sam, I'll be fine. I promise I'll do whatever I can to stay safe. And people like me are hard to find. Do you really think they'll let anything happen to me?

I knew that Sam still hadn't really accepted things, but he had no say in the matter, unless it affected my work performance. And since it gave the other waitresses extra shifts, he couldn't complain about my scheduled days of working with the vampires. And Eric had promised to provide waitress from Fangtasia if needed on my unscheduled ones.

After our discussion, I headed out for my shift, which passed as normal, save for the sad, longing glances that Sam sporadically shot my way.

* * *

><p>After performing my closing duties, I pulled out my new cell phone to call Fangtasia as I headed out to my car.<p>

"_Fangtasia. Blood, bites, blah blah blah," _camethe droll voice over the phone. I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Hi Pam. It's Sookie."

"Sookie!" She perked up, "How fares my new favourite breather?"

"I'm doing well, my favourite snarky vampire," I replied with a smile. I really did like what I had seen so far of Pam. "I need to speak to your high handed maker for a minute, but I had a favour to ask of you."

I could hear the noise level lowering, so I knew she was heading towards Eric's office. "You wish for me to be the one to initiate you into the world of sex? Very well, I accept." I heard a faint growl in the background.

I knew that I started blushing, but was also smiling. "Pam, if I ever find myself interested in women, you'll be my first pick."

"Vampires have sensational memories, Sookie. Know that I'll hold you to that. And tight to my spectacular body." Again with the growl. Either Fangtasia had gotten a dog, or she was teasing Eric. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"What is this favour you need of me?" She asked.

"I have to go to New Orleans this weekend and have my first night at Fangtasia next week, and I kind of figure that my sundresses, bikinis and Merlotte's uniforms won't quite be considered appropriate attire. I know I've only seen you looking like a dominatrix, but I figure you don't look like that outside of work, and you'd know what I should buy and was hoping you'd be willing to go shopping with me some night this week. If it's convenient, get off work early tomorrow and have the next day off."

"I'm in, assuming Eric lets me have the night off." I could picture her raising her eyebrow at him. I heard a grunt before Pam continued, "tomorrow night. Though I don't think anyone would be disappointed seeing you in a bikini. Or naked. Or in my dominatrix gear."

I smiled and ignored her goading. "Pick you up at Fangtasia at 9 in my new car? Assuming it survives running over your maker repeatedly at high speeds."

She laughed as she agreed and handed the phone to Eric.

"Sookie, my lover. Do you not appreciate my gift?"

"Flowers are gifts. Chocolates and teddy bears are gifts. A $125,000 car is... I don't know what word fits that. It's too much, Eric. And I am not your lover."

"Sookie, I have explained this to you. Your old car would not survive the year given the amount of travelling you'll be doing to and from Shreveport, let alone New Orleans. And you are not my lover _yet._"

I ignored his last statement. "You could have gotten me another used car. Or something small and cheaper. Or just let me save up to get my own..."

"Vampires are the reason you need a new car right now, so they should be the reason you have one. Besides, I wouldn't be caught finally dead in that death trap of yours, and I may need to travel with you on occasion."

"But why not something cheaper? You seriously..."

He cut me off, "Sookie, you will come to learn that I never do anything half-assed. Anything worth doing is worth doing well, and that includes cars. And sex, of course. I only give the best, and you deserve a reliable vehicle. Besides. I have had over 1000 years to save money. Do not concern yourself with cost."

I gulped. That's a hell of a lot of money.

"Eric..." I paused.

"I believe the words you are looking for are 'Thank you for the kind gesture, my sex god. I greatly appreciate the car and its roomy backseat in which I plan to someday fuck you.'."

I had to laugh. "Thank you for the car, Eric. It really is spectacular. And thanks for giving Pam the night off tomorrow."

I heard a faint knock in the background before Eric called for them to enter. I heard a feminine voice, though her words were muffled.

"Sookie," Eric said abruptly, "I must be going." And he hung up the phone.

I stared at my phone in shock at his sudden departure for a few moments before I realized that the voice I had heard was his meal for the night.

I ignored the twinge I felt in my chest. '_Slutty. Gorgeous but slutty. And your boss.'_

* * *

><p>I made it through the next day at work with only a few yearning looks from Sam. But even that couldn't bring me down from the good mood I felt at knowing I would be spending the night getting to know Pam, and shopping with her.<p>

Gran had always made sure that Jason and I never wanted for anything important, but we never had the money to buy anything more than the necessities. I now had a credit card with an insane limit just to buy miscellaneous things for my new job, plus an expense account set up at a few stores both in Shreveport and New Orleans, where Sophie-Anne, Eric and Pam thought I would find suitable attire, and which had night-time hours. It was a little overwhelming actually.

I headed home after my shift to shower and change for my shopping excursion. Even though I had already done so that morning, I washed my hair again before making sure my legs, underarms and bikini area were smooth. I remembered reading somewhere that you should try to look your best when shopping so you could accurately judge how you would look in the clothes you'd be walking out with. So I blow dried my hair and put on a slight bit of make-up (just some mascara and gloss), and a comfortable sundress that was quick and easy to pull on and off.

After enjoying dinner with Gran, I headed out at about 8:00, since it took almost an hour to get to Fangtasia from home. Earlier in the day I had figured out how to work the Sirius/XM radio and was singing along to the 80s station as I enjoyed the smooth ride to Shreveport.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car with a smile on my face. As I walked to the entrance, I realized that I already felt more confident than I had just two nights ago when I came to introduce myself. Sure, I still looked like an outsider in my sundress, this one was yellow, but I didn't have the same uncertainty about what I was doing and what the other patrons thought of me.

Besides, despite his slutty status, I knew that the owner wanted to have sex with me, so I was one point ahead of the masses who craved his attentions. Or those of Pam's.

I was making my way to the back of the line when Pam came out of a side door. Pam, who was dressed in a pink tweed twinset. I couldn't hold back the smile that crossed my features when she approached.

"My favourite human. You look positively edible," she said with a leer. At least, despite the soccer mom clothing, she was still Pam.

"My favourite bloodsucker, you look quite nice as well. And much more comfortable," I replied as we headed towards my car.

"Psshh, fashion over function, my darling, as you will learn tonight. But yes, I much prefer these clothes to the horrors that Eric insists I wear. Why he is permitted to wear jeans and t-shirts while I must dress like an outcast from a gothic porno, I don't comprehend."

I laughed as I replied, "Eric may be gorgeous, but I don't think he has the breasts to pull off your Fangtasia wear."

Pam laughed loudly in response, so loudly that the fangbangers in line heard and looked our way in surprise. Pam moved to the line at vampire speed and bared her fangs at the patrons with a hiss before coming back, smile still on her face. "You and I are going to be great friends," she stated simply.

* * *

><p>Nearly four hours later, and I was waiting for Pam to take back her offer of friendship, because I was pretty sure she was trying to torture me.<p>

"For fuck's sake, Sookie. You will be working at a vampire bar at a job that requires you look inconspicuous. Which means you must fit in. Which therefore means you must dress like a fangbanger!"

At first I had enjoyed shopping with Pam. Trying on evening gowns and cocktail dresses made me feel gorgeous, and I loved how strong and self-assured I felt in the business wear But she was so darn picky, and scared off multiple fitting room attendants with her demands. And, of course, she insisted on accompanying me into the fitting rooms, and also on helping me into the clothing. It's amazing how few times it takes for you to give up fighting a vampire adjusting your cleavage.

And then when we would find something, we had to find the perfect shoes. And the shoes were gorgeous. But never anything lower than 3 inches. Four or more inches for evening gowns, three to five for cocktail dresses, and three inches (never higher or lower) for business wear. My feet were already screaming.

And underwear? I had never been so embarrassed when shopping for undergarments. Not even when I first grew my breasts, and while on a shopping excursion with Gran and Jason, she insisted we go shopping for a bra. My horndog brother, then at 14, in a lingerie shop? Just imagine it.

But Pam, she made me try on sensible and sexy. Bra and panty sets to corsets and garter belts. I drew the line at negligees and teddies though, since, as I reminded Pam, I was a virgin, nobody was going to get to enjoy the undergarments meant for the boudoir. And again, she insisted on coming in the fitting rooms, and was quite hands-on, insisting on testing the bounce of my breasts in each bra (support for some, enticement for others), and firmness. Again, by this point, I was rather used to having her feeing me up and seeing me topless and in my panties. At least I didn't need to try on the panties and thongs I bought. I could only imagine. Pam, of course, was overjoyed when I confirmed to her that she was the first person to get to fondle my breasts, and was excited to share that detail with Eric.

But she had saved the fangbanger gear for last. I had forgotten about this part, and hated to acknowledge that she was right. Whether at Fangtasia or on assignment, there were times I would need to look like a common fangbanger. And that meant black and red, vinyl, leather and lace. Sheer and cut-outs. Slutty. Whore-ish. Basically, insanely uncomfortable.

"Why can't I just wear a black cocktail dress? I mean, you've said yourself that you guys hate the fangbanger look, so why can't I sort of fit in but still look like I have self-respect?"

Pam sighed as though I were a slow infant. "Because none of the others will look like that and they will know you don't belong. They'll sniff you out. You have to remember, though, that at Fangtasia, Eric and I will make sure that you are safe. And Sophie-Anne will do the same when you are on assignment."

I understood what she was saying. I just hated it.

I sighed in resignation and put on the last dress she had brought into the fitting room. As far as the fangbanger dresses went, it wasn't too bad. Pam smiled in approval when she saw me in the formfitting black dress. She handed me a lacy black thong that we had bought at the last store.

"Change your underwear. You will wear this when we return to Fangtasia." I hadn't realized I was going into the bar, but I didn't argue.

For the first time that night she left me alone in the fitting room. I sighed again in resignation, having learned by now that resistance was futile. I put on the new thong under the dress, and gathered up all the 'approved' clothes, meeting up with Pam at the cash. After paying she dragged me to the store's employee washroom, and when asked how we were able to use it, she rolled her eyes and replied with 'persuasion.'

In the washroom she magically whipped out a make-up bag and before I registered what was happening she was attacking my face with product at vampire speed. When I finally registered what was going on, she was finishing up and had moved on to my hair, giving it, as she called it, a 'just thoroughly fucked' look. I figured I'd take her word for it.

Before I could look in the mirror, she handed me a pair of shoes we had bought earlier and I put them on. After she gave me the once-over she proclaimed me 'ready' and allowed me to look in the full-length mirror.

I didn't recognize myself.

Gone was the cute, innocent virginal barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana. In her place was a gorgeous, worldly sex-goddess. My eyes were highlighted by smoky eyeliner, and my lips were pouty and red. My body looked spectacular in the dress, whose bustier top made my breasts look fantastic and my waist impossibly slim. And the 6" embellished shoes that I thought were the bane of my existence made my legs look killer. I couldn't hold back a small smile.

"Yes, I am awesome," Pam said, taking her due credit for the transformation. "I still prefer actual colour and class, but for a fangbanger, you look hot."

I chuckled, "Thanks Pam."

We returned to Fangtasia just after 1:00 and bypassed the line-up that was still outside. As we entered, Pam informed the vampire working. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. She is on the list. She shall not be made to wait in line, ever, per mine and Master's orders."

The vampire nodded and I gave an uncertain smile in return as Pam ushered us in. "Don't look unsure of yourself," she whispered in my ear so low I could barely hear. "The vermin all think they have something we want, so they're incredibly cocky. Carry yourself with an air of 'I'm better than everyone else here. Because to be frank, they are worthless. You are not."

That was the first real (though weird) compliment Pam had paid me that was not related to my body. So I held myself a little straighter as Pam led us to the booth where Eric was sitting, perusing the clientele.

He didn't look up as we headed towards him, though I knew he must have felt Pam's arrival at the bar.

"Master, we have returned," she said, and finally he looked up.

Eric's eyes widened as he took me in from head to toe and back again, and I heard his fangs click into place. Either he was angry, hungry or horny, and based on the comments about my body that Pam had been making; I would put my bet on the latter.

"Lover, you are making it quite _hard_ to keep myself from bending you over this table and fucking you into oblivion right here and now." To prove how 'hard' it was, he rubbed his hand over his bulge a few times as he looked me over again.

Pam winked at me, so I couldn't resist playing. "I am glad you approve, Master," I replied, bowing my head and tilting it slightly to the right, stretching my neck.

Eric literally growled (thus proving that no, Fangtasia had not gotten a dog) and tightly gripped the table in front of him. His eyes flicked briefly around the room before he stood and said "Please come to my office," before walking away.

I looked nervously at Pam. What was he going to do to me? He looked like he was barely hanging on to his control and he wanted me to go with him?

She must have felt something through their bond because she nodded at me. I took a deep breath and headed to the back of the club.

Eric's door was open as I reached it, and I peeked in tentatively before entering. He was rapidly guzzling a bottle of True Blood and was seated behind his desk.

I slowly made my way to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down cautiously.

Eric's eyes flicked to me and he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. "It would a valuable lesson for you to quickly learn not to test vampires as you just did me. You are aware that I desire to fuck you and drink from you, and to bare your neck as you just did, while looking as you do at this moment, it took every ounce of my control to keep myself from claiming your body and blood. If I were not as old as I am I do not know if I would have succeeded."

My eyes widened, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... Pam kind of indicated that I should try to play up the fangbanger persona and I guess I didn't..."

"Enough," he interrupted. "Do not apologize. Your safety and virginity were what was at stake, not anything of mine. Though I was not the only one affected. There were many eyes on you as you were with me, some of whom were vampires, eyeing you hungrily. "

I understood, that was why he asked me to follow him so abruptly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Sookie, Pam and I will keep you safe while you are here, but you must help us to do so. You may need to look like the filth that frequent the bar, but you do not need to be treated as such, though you will hear some vulgar thoughts when we are done here."

"Why?"

"Because after you presented yourself to me, I brought you back to my office. Right now all the fangbangers assume I'm fucking you senseless. The vampires will still be able to smell your purity, but will assume that you sucked my cock instead, likely while I ate you out."

I blushed at his vulgar words.

"It will help keep you safe. The vampires now will not touch you unless you consent. They will assume that I have prior claim to you, or 'dibs' as you would call it, so will not attempt to fuck you unless you fully approve."

It was such a weird way of thinking – sex keeping me safe, but again, it was the vampire way so I had to accept it.

"Will any know that we haven't... orally pleasured each other?" I couldn't say the words that he had.

"What makes you think we won't be?" He asked with a smirk. At my widened eyes he chuckled at my purity, "Relax, I would never force you to do something you are not ready for. Pam will know, because she can usually sense my orgasms through our bond, and because she knows you have too much respect to just leap into that. We will need to get our scents on to each other, though, to appease the other vampires."

I nodded. I was okay with that much.

Eric stepped towards me and pulled me into his arms. I felt his chest rumble as he smelled my hair. I couldn't help by nuzzle into his chest as he held me. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back, and it was a few moments before I realized that his other hand was squeezing my butt. I had spent far too much time with Pam that evening.

His nose moved from my hair and moved towards my ear, then down lower to my neck, where he did his own nuzzling as he inhaled. His lips caressed my pulse point before placing small kisses along the path back to 'that' place that made me shiver, where he lightly licked and sucked.

I could feel myself becoming aroused, and could feel that Eric was as well. I couldn't hold in a groan as he continued to focus his attentions on my neck before I felt him slowly release me.

His eyes were clouded with lust and his fangs were down. "That will be acceptable," he said, forcing himself to return to his sheriff persona and sitting back at his desk. "Pam and I will be accompanying you to New Orleans this weekend per the Queen's request."

I nodded, choosing to follow his lead and ignore the intimacy we had just shared. "Will we be travelling together?"

"It is the most practical way of getting there. Pam and I will meet you at your house on Friday approximately 30 minutes after sunset."

"I'll be ready."

"Have a safe trip home," Eric said, and I understood that I'd been dismissed.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," I replied.

Pam passed me as I left his office, when I heard his request. "Bring me a blonde to fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Links to Sookie's Fangtasia dress and shoes are in my profile.**


End file.
